Another day
by Nisuko
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la ciudad de Karakura. Extraña, pero bonita. Los hollows aparece y aparecen, mientras en el instituto el amor va creando parejas, ¿qué sucedera durante este año?Uryu Ishida , Ichigo kurosaki, e incluso Hitsugaya. Cada vez está más


Aviso ante de nada que este fic esta en los géneros romance ya acción,(o eso pretendo . ) aunque al principio parecca un poco simplon luego la cosa va llegando más a los anteriores géneros mencionados. Actualizaré El fin de semana (normalmente el Sábado) por la noche.

Eso es todo y espero que disfruteis de la historia.

**Capitulo 1: ****La chica del pelo misterioso.**

**Un cielo profundo.**

**Aquel día era un día especial. Se había cambiado de instituto por diversos problemas. Odiaba el instituto, aunque adoraba estudiar. Ella siempre se preguntaba ¿porqué la gente se comporta de ese modo? Estaba asustada. Pensaba en cuanto tiempo aguantaría en aquel instituto sin que nadie se metiera con ella.**

**Iba caminando despacito, aún tenia mucho tiempo.**

**Cuando llegó al instituto, vio una gran cantidad de estudiantes. En ese momento los odiaba a todos. A cada uno de ellos que la miraba.**

**Intentó regocijarse en un sitio donde nadie la viese. El tiempo que transcurrió hasta que el timbre sonó se le hizo eterno.**

**Cuando entró en su nueva clase la profesora le indicó dónde sentarse, y cuando sonó el segundo timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases la presentó a sus nuevos compañeros. Todos y cada uno de ellos la miraban. Ella pensó que era por el extraño color de su pelo, un azul cielo muy profundo.**

**Las primeras clases se las saltó por qué tenía que acabar de rellenar unos papeles.**

**Al principio nadie comentó nada sobre su extraño color de pelo. Y casi nadie recordaba su nombre. Para mañana era aquel trabajo que mandó la profesora de geografía. Se dirigió hacía la biblioteca para buscar información en un atlas. Había mucha gente.**

**Entre otros, gente de su clase. También iban a hacer el trabajo. Parecían tan felices que le daba envidia verles…**

**Aquella tarde todo había ido bien. Pasaba desapercibida y eso era algo que a ella le tranquilizaba, o eso creía por qué a la salida del instituto, le esperaba un grupo que tenía por fama el meterse con aquellos que parecía anormales.**

**-¡Tú! La del pelo azul.-dijo un chico un par de grados mayor que ella.**

**-¿A mi?-preguntó**

**-Sí¿a quien va a ser si no¡Tsk! En cima de rara tonta.**

**Se había empezado a asustar así que decidió seguir su camino de vuelta a casa.**

**Alguien la agarró del brazo fuertemente y tiró de ella hacía atrás.**

**-¡Oye pelo azul! No nos ignores imbécil.**

**-¿Sabes que es lo que tenemos en contra tuya? Tu pelo paranormal, aquí no se aceptan ese tipo cosas así que ya te vas rapando-dijo un chica del mismo grupo.**

**-Perdonad pero yo…. No quiero más problemas. Es mi pelo y no quiero…**

**-O sea que… ¡No nos haces caso! Lo llevas fatal chavala cómo no hagas lo que te estamos diciendo.**

**-Suéltame por favor.-le rogó esta.**

**-Vaya pues si ella no quiere…-comenzó un chico.**

**-¡Ya estáis otra vez igual¿No os cansáis de meteros con la gente¿O tendré que daros otra paliza a cada uno?-dijo un chico pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¡Bah! Vámonos, con Ichigo no se puede hacer nada tranquilos. Ya nos basta con una paranormal. Cómo para tener encima peleas con tíos raros.**

**Después de que estos se marchasen. Este se dirigió hacia la chica.**

**-¿Estás bien?-preguntó**

**-Si…si creo.-respondió.**

**-No le hagas mucho caso, estos pandilleros son como el refrán "perro ladrador poco mordedor", pero de todas formas no te dejes intimidar. ¡Hasta otra!- dijo agitando su brazo.**

**Aquel muchacho le había salvado de alguna manera la vida. Al menos sabía su nombre. Tenía pensado agradecérselo de algún modo. Pero no sabía bien cómo.**

**Debía d tener también problemas con esos pandilleros y con mucha más gente. Ya que el era pelirrojo…**

**Ella odiaba la violencia, y aunque tenía que enfrentarse a algún problema de vez en cuando, prefería hacerlo sin ver sufrir a nadie.**

**Estuvo varios día observando a Ichigo, le envidiaba… era atractivo, tenía buenos amigo y al menos aprobaba las asignaturas con una nota más o menos decente. En cambio ella se cansaba en seguida, ya que apenas pegaba ojo, no hacia muchas amistades y era tremendamente pacifica. Desde que aquel chico le dijo que intentase afrontarles, lo había intentado con toda su alma. Es cierto que ninguno de esos palilleros se volvieron a meter con ella. Pero intentó preocuparse menos por lo que sus enemigos sufriesen, ya que eran sus enemigos.**

**Casualmente aquella tarde, yendo hacia su casa tenía que pasar por el parque, habían montones de niños jugando, también habían fantasmas de niños correteando por ahí. Uno de ellos corría despavorido cómo si huyese de algo.**

**-¡Uaaaah, socorro, no quiero noooooooooo!- gritó aquel espíritu.**

**La chica se preguntó que era lo estaba pasando, todos los espíritus de niños que habían gritaban, en cambio los niños humanos no se daban cuenta del peligro que corrían allí.**

**Oyó aquel temblor que creaba cada paso de aquella tremenda criatura que se acercaba.**

**Ella también se sorprendió. Y de entre los árboles, salió aquella cosa con máscara blanca y gigante. Era un Hollow que venía a devorar almas.**

**-Dios mío…-susurró la chica al ver aquel bicho tan grande.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Es mi primer fic aquí, asi que lo hice de una de mis series favoritas, espero que me leais y para el proximo capitulo os dejo una especie de avance.**

**Cap 2:Shinigamis que se pelean ¡vaya compañerismo!**

**Uno de ellos, pelirrojo con el pelo largo y con unos extraños tatuajes sobre las cejas se paró.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Renji?- preguntó el otro Shinigami.**

**-¡Ah! Qué buen día hace yo me voy a casa.-dijo la chica intentando disimular un poco.**

**-Espera-dijo el tercer Shinigami del grupo.**

**La chica se paro en seco aterrorizada por el tono frío de la voz del Shinigami.**

Cuando fue a tornar la esquina se echó a hacia atrás gritando todo lo que pudo.

Se encontraba enfrente de otro Hollow, pero esta vez de mayor tamaño.

**Eso es todo solo espero rewiews y a ver quien lee mi fic.**

**Eso es todo n .n**


End file.
